Out of the Darkness
by lolrandomz
Summary: When a strange girl arrives at camp, no-one suspects that anything is weird. She has had a strange unknown past and she has an aura of darkness surrounding her. Everyone reckons that she is just another girl. Until she is claimed by a goddess who swore never to have kids. Will she still be able to make friends. Ok, this is my first story so sorry if its badly written.
1. Chapter 1

I stared out of the window of the classroom, bored. I seriously hate Maths. I doubt that I'll really ever need to use all of this information later in life. I wish I could learn about a subject that really genuinely interested me, like Ancient History, or Foreign Languages. The teacher was still droning on about something boring, when there was a loud knock at the door.

Everyone turned and stared at the door. I guess that they were glad that there was a distraction, so that they didn't have to keep learning about this subject. I sat up straight in my seat, to make it seem like I was paying attention. The teacher rose up out of her seat, and walked over to the door. She opened it. Her expression changed. She used to have a bored expression on her face, but now, all that showed on her face was concern. I couldn't see who was behind the door.

"Alison?" the teacher said, turning to face me. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look pleased either. Plus, she only called me Alison when I was in serious trouble, which was rarely. I kept my facial expression calm as I stood up from my chair, but honestly, inside there was panic bubbling in the bottom of my stomach. I walked towards the teacher, every step making my heart beat faster. I had honestly done nothing wrong. Why was I in trouble now?

I turned around, and came face-to-face with the school principal. She had a cruel expression on her face as she sneered at me. 'Okay now, Ally, don't panic, she's just the principal,' I told myself. "Come with me," she ordered, malice in her voice. Terror rooted me to the spot, and I felt as if my heart was going to stop beating sometime soon. My instincts told me that there was danger, and that I should make a run for it, but I ignored it. I started to walk down the dark, empty school corridors with the principal.

We walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, she stopped, and I crashed into her and fell backwards. The pain of landing on the hard stone faded, and I got shakily to my feet. Suddenly, the principal turned to face me. But she no longer looked like a principal. She had large fangs that glowed in the dark corridor. Her hair, which had previously been black, now looked like large tongues of fire, flicking around her face. I swallowed down my fear, and stumbled back. She limped towards me. Why was she limping? I looked down at her legs. One leg was made of bronze, and the other was covered in fur. Wait, WHAT?!

She was obviously no normal teacher. I opened my mouth to scream, but somehow, no noise came out. I walked backwards, and hit a wall. There was no way out. Frantically, I searched around for any kind of exit. I found one. It was right at the end of the corridor, about thirty metres away. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically.

The monster lunged for me, and I dived out of the way. She growled at me, and she lifted her large claws up. "You can't escape from me, demigod!" she screamed at me.

'Why is she calling me a demigod? Both my parents are human?!' I thought, confused. But I had no time to ask questions. The monster dived at me again. By now, I was pretty certain that she wanted me dead. I tried to make a run for it. Of course I couldn't stop and fight her, because a) I don't have a weapon, and b) I don't WANT to fight that thing.

I ran away, through the corridors, fear coursing through my veins. I could hear her screams getting more distant. I breathed a sigh of relief. But I knew that it wouldn't last long. She would come after me, and I knew that I would have no way of defending myself. I was out of the school building. I breathed in some fresh air, feeling much better. I always liked the outdoors. When I was outside, I could think better. However, I had no time to enjoy the scenery. I had to look for a place to hide. I could hear the murderous screams getting closer. My heart was beating so quickly, I thought it would leap out of my chest if my ribcage wasn't there to stop it.

I looked up. A decent sized tree was in my field of vision. I bolted towards it and started climbing. The screaming noises were getting startling close to me. I didn't look back. Adrenaline surged through me, and within seconds, I was at the top of the tree. Exhausted, my knees buckled under my weight, and I slid onto a branch, my head resting on the trunk of the tree.

I heard noises coming from beneath me, and I made the stupid mistake of looking down. At the base of the tree, there was not just one of those monsters, but five. They were circling the tree, snarling up at me every now and then. I knew that they wouldn't be able to climb the tree, with those kinds of legs, but I couldn't get down without them killing me. I was trapped.

I sat on that branch for what seemed like hours. The bell rang, and the students rushed out of the school. None of them seemed to see the monsters. What? How could someone NOT notice these things?! They didn't give up circling the tree. The sky started to get dark. I knew that I was gonna have to sleep up in that tree. My parents wouldn't suspect anything, though. They'd just think that I was at a friend's house.

The moon came out from behind some clouds, lighting up my surroundings with brilliant silver light. Then I realised that I was not alone in the tree. A girl around my age was sitting on another branch opposite me. She was watching me intently.

"It's not safe to go down," I warned her. "Those things will just get you." She smiled, and shook her head. What? How could they not harm her?! They pretty much almost killed me!

"You can get down," she said, smiling. Seriously?! There was no way I was leaving this tree. I opened my mouth to retort, but she continued speaking. "You'll need some way of defending yourself though. Here, take this bow," she continued, still smiling at me. She held a long silvery bow in her hands. I took it from her. Suddenly, I had the strange feeling that I could take on just about anything. She handed me a silver quiver, which was loaded with silver arrows. 'Wow, she really likes the colour silver,' I thought.

"I don't even know how to use a bow," I said, feeling weak. I'd done archery at school before, and I wasn't that bad, but I was certain that I couldn't hit moving targets.

"Don't worry. Focus Practise makes perfect," she said. I turned around, and looked down at the monsters. A couple of them were awake, cooking something over a small fire, while all of the others were asleep. Great, they weren't paying attention. I notched an arrow in the bow, and pulled the string back. It felt sort of awkward using a bow. I lined up the shot, keeping my breathing under control, so that the monsters wouldn't know that I was awake. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest, not for the first time that day. I had only one chance. I let the arrow fly.

It hit the sleeping monster, and it exploded into dust. Fortunately, the other two were wrapped up in their own conversation, so they didn't notice. Okay, so maybe just this one time I was lucky, but I had the feeling that taking out the other four would be difficult. I notched a second arrow. This time, I didn't hesitate for long. I let the second arrow fly, right into the second sleeping monster. It turned to dust. The two monsters who were awake still didn't notice. Wow, they must be deaf or something. I notched my third arrow, and let it fly. It barely hit the third monster, making it turn into dust.

I notched the fourth arrow. I had been lucky the three other times, but I had a strange feeling that now, luck would fail me. I let the arrow fly. It pierced the monster's head right as it was in the middle of a sentence. It exploded, and the monster sitting opposite jumped to its feet.

"Put the bow down," she screamed at me. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should put the bow down. What had the monsters ever done to me?

"Snap out of it," a voice said. "She's trying to trick you." I turned around, and I was pulled out of my daze. The girl was still there. She only seemed about my age, but there was a ring of authority in her voice. I notched the fifth arrow, and aimed it at the monster's head. It was about to start speaking again, but I didn't give it the chance. The arrow flew through the tree branches, and hit the monster between the eyes. She howled in pain, and exploded.

"Be warned. There will be more monsters next time. You will need to practise with your bow, otherwise you will not be able to fight these monsters again," the girl said from behind me. I turned to face her, but she was gone. Everything started to get dark, as the moon disappeared behind the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own PJO.**

CHAPTER 2

I climbed down the tree as quickly as I had climbed up it. There was no way that I was staying there, because the monsters might come back. I checked the time on my watch. It was midnight. There was no-one around, and I was left in the deserted schoolyard. I didn't hesitate in running away.

As I bolted through the pitch black streets towards my house, several thoughts crossed my mind. 'What if the monsters follow me home? What if they try to kill Mum and Dad?' No. I couldn't let them be killed my monsters. There had to be another way.

I reached the front porch of my house and came to a halt. I carefully bent down, and retrieved the extra front door key from under the doormat. I put the key in the lock, and turned it. The door clicked, and swung open. If my parents caught me right now, I would be in massive trouble. I would probably be grounded for weeks.

I closed the door behind me, and slipped into the hallway. Everything looked so much scarier at night. I crept up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom. I was so exhausted. My eyelids started drooping, and my vision became fuzzy. No, I can't fall asleep! I have to get out of here! I snapped out of it, and forced myself to stay awake. I rushed around the room, grabbing items that I would need. I grabbed my phone, a few spare changes of clothes, a torch, and a wad of money. I changed out my school uniform. It was torn everywhere, covered in dirt, and there were a couple of splotches of blood. I put on a black t-shirt, and black jeans. I would need the camouflage if I was going to hide from monsters. I put on a long black trench coat that came down to my feet. It was several sizes too big, but I knew that it would keep me warm. I put on black lace-up boots that came up to my knees. If I had to run away from monsters, they would come in handy. I was almost ready to leave. I tied my blonde hair away from my face into a short ponytail. I grabbed my backpack, and my bow, and headed out of my bedroom door.

I took a few steps forwards, wary of my surroundings. Animals surrounded me, scurrying across the ground, chittering up in the trees, and flying through the air. I was in the wildest parts of the bushland, where a person could easily get lost. The sun had just begun to rise. In a couple of hours, my parents would wake up; they would realise that I had run away. At least I had a couple of hour's head start. They wouldn't be able to catch me easily. If they did, they would just be put in even more danger.

I stayed in the shadows, listening out to make sure that nothing was following me. It was difficult. All of the animals concealed in the trees and bushes were extremely noisy. Great, now I won't be able to tell if monsters are behind me or not.

Most eleven year olds like me would be scared at the prospect of running away from home. They shouldn't be. They obviously don't have monsters on their trail. I would normally be scared about being alone in the woods, and fighting monsters by myself. I would normally cry, and run home or to someone I trust. But somehow, I didn't really feel like doing either of those things.

I continued walking further. The sun was higher in the sky. If I wasn't on my guard, waiting for monsters to attack, I would've thought that it was a beautiful day. The stream that I was walking beside was sparkling because of the sunlight. The birds in the trees were whistling and singing. Everything was bright and sunny.

The day passed by slowly. The sun started to set. Nothing had attacked me all day, and I was glad. I had to find a place to sleep now. I climbed a eucalyptus tree, and set up camp. As the moon rose in the sky, I started to doze off. I was in the highest branch, where nothing could reach me. Or so I thought.

A jolt in the tree shook me awake. I looked down at the base of the tree, and almost fainted with horror. Two giants stood at the base of the tree, and they were shaking the tree trunk like there was no tomorrow. In my case, that might be true; I could fall and die, and even if the fall doesn't kill me, those things probably will. A lump rose in my throat. In my head, I started saying my final goodbyes to everyone I knew. Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. I thought of my friends, who would probably never see me again. Tears swelled in my eyes, and rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't hold onto this tree forever. Suddenly, the giants stopped shaking the tree, and started smiling at me, their sharp, pointy teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"Come down, young demigod," one of the giants cooed. I tightened my grip on the tree branch. They both noticed this.

"Demigod?" I ask stupidly. One of them laughs cruelly, the moonlight highlighting all of the scars on his evil face. Why do they expect me to know this kind of stuff?! I've never heard of the word 'demigod' before. They don't exactly teach this kind of stuff at school.

"Half-god, Half-mortal. One of your parents is a Greek God," the other says exasperatedly, like he's told people this kind of thing many times before. I'm not really sure that I want to believe him. How can I have a Greek God as a parent? Both my parents are mortal. I fill with dread. Maybe one of my parents was lying to me. Maybe both were lying to me. That seems so unfair. Why didn't they tell me the truth? I deserved to know, so that I'd be ready when crazy monsters started chasing me.

I feel so hurt. Who can I trust now? Why would they lie to me? More tears are threatening to spill out of my eyes. I blink a couple of times, and the tears are gone, but my eyes are still wet.

"I- I don't believe y-you," I stammer, trying not to cry. I can't show weakness. That would just make me an easy target, and easier to kill.

"All the myths are true," one says to me. I don't want to believe him, but then I realise what's happening. He's telling the truth. Why else would I be talking to a monster? If the myths weren't true, then how could I be talking to these monsters? Wow, I must be really stupid.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I scream at them through my tears, clearly losing my temper. They both throw back their heads and laugh evilly. The sound echoes throughout the bush. I'm about to lose my temper again. If they don't tell me what's going on, someone is gonna end up with an arrow in their face.

"We want answers- about the gods of Olympus. Apparently, one of them has a strange secret. A secret that has the potential to destroy everything. We know that you know it. Tell us what we want to know, and we'll leave you alone. Fail to tell us, and well, let's just say that you won't have a very pretty ending," one of them said. They think that I know stuff about the gods of Olympus!? I only just realised that they exist about, like, two minutes ago! How the heck can I know one of their secrets already!?

"Listen! I don't know anything, I swear! Just please leave me alone," I said to them. They exchanged a quick glance before looking back at me. I feel like something VERY bad is about to happen right about now. Perhaps they don't believe me.

"I'm afraid that that's not possible, Miss. Alison Striker," the giants said in unison. How do they know my full name? Suddenly, they both continued to shake the tree. I held on, and refused to budge. After about ten minutes, they stopped, and started murmuring things to each other. One of them pulled out a sword from their belt and they drove the blade into the tree trunk. I froze in fear, and a realisation hit me. They were cutting down my tree.

The tree shook violently. They had both started hacking at the tree trunk. The tree was going to fall. The next few moments were a blur as the tree fell on top of the giants, and I plummeted full speed towards the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not PJO.**

CHAPTER 3

4 Years Later

No-one's POV

She headed through the thick forest, following the directions that had been given. She knew that she was close to her destination. A roar sounded through that area of the forest. Muttering curses under her breath, the girl broke into a sprint, hoping that the monster wouldn't follow her. The roar sounded again, but this time it was closer. The girl ran through the forest at full speed, crashing into branches, and scraping her arms against boulders. Finally, she broke through the edge of the forest and came to a halt in a clearing, her clothes torn, and her face and arms bleeding. She turned around just in time to see the Cyclops smash into a magical border, roaring angrily. She scurried back away from the border, and hit a tree. The Cyclops couldn't get through the border. The girl got to her feet slowly, breathing heavily. She knew that she had followed the directions correctly, and that she was in the right place.

She ran downhill, through the forests. After a few minutes, the gaps between the trees began to widen, and she found herself at the edge of another forest. In the stretch of land in front of her, she saw that civilisation existed. There were several buildings, all of different size and shape, and other shapes in the distance that she couldn't make out. She had only heard rumours about what it looked like, but actually seeing it in person was far, far different. She stumbled forwards, falling onto her knees. Her vision became fuzzy, and she collapsed at the edge of the forest. The cuts on her arms and cheeks were deep, and she was losing a lot of blood. She struggled forwards, right into the view of several campers holding bows. Her vision went black, and her head smacked against the hard ground.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she glanced around at the room she occupied. Her vision was still blurry, so she couldn't see properly, but she had a general idea of her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked. A blonde girl with stormy grey eyes walked over to her. The girl had a calm expression on her face.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood," she replied, making it sound like it was an obvious thing. The girl scowled, clutching at the bandages on her face.

"I know that," the girl snapped, "I meant where in Camp Half-Blood am I?" The scowl remained on her face. The girl with grey eyes tried not to get irritated.

"The infirmary," she answered. "I'll let Chiron talk to you now," she added. She then stalked off, leaving the girl in the bed more irritated than ever. She clutched her head again, feeling the clumps of dried blood that resided in her long blonde hair. A man in a wheelchair slid into the room, and  
the girl frowned.

"You're Chiron?" she questioned. The man nodded.

"What's your name?" Chiron asked. The girl frowned for a while, like she was debating whether to answer or not.

"My name is Ally Striker," she said quietly under her breath. Chiron heard, and he nodded.

"Well, Ally, I'm sure that you'll like it very much here at Camp Half-Blood. After you leave the infirmary, I'll send someone to give you a tour of the camp," he said.

"Will I be staying in a cabin?" she asked cautiously. "With other people?" she added quietly. Chiron nodded, and she flinched. Chiron pretended not to notice that.

"It depends on who your parent is. Have you been claimed yet?" he asked, and Ally shook her head. Chiron frowned.

"How old are you, Ally?"

"Fifteen," she answered reluctantly. Chiron frowned again.

"You should have been claimed already," he said, and this time, it was Ally's turn to frown. She got up from the bed, and her head throbbed with pain. "I'll send someone to go give you a tour," Chiron said, before wheeling out of the room. A few minutes later, a boy stepped into the room, and Ally turned to glare at him.

He had long black hair that was really messy, and haunting dark eyes, and dark circles under his eyes. His entire outfit was black, and a long black sword hung at his belt. In general, he didn't look like a very friendly person.

"Who are you?" Ally spat, in a very rude way. The scowl on her face was very obvious, and she was giving him her best death-glare. He glared back at her.

"Nico di Angelo. Who are you?" he said. She sneered back.

"That's really none of your business," she said, reaching for the silver bow that hung on her shoulder. After four years of mayhem, the bow still shined like it was new.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. He headed out of the door, with her following five metres behind him. He didn't bother to stop and explain things. After a while, he realised that she was no longer following him. 'She can find her own way around then! I'm glad she wandered off, she was so annoying!' he thought angrily, as he stormed into the Hades cabin. He didn't realise that Ally already knew all of these things about camp. Someone had told her a few months earlier. Someone who had run away from camp a few years earlier, just before Percy Jackson had arrived when he was twelve.

Meanwhile, Ally sat up in the branch of a tall tree that overshadowed the cabins. She could see all of the cabins from up there. A cold wind blew, and her long blonde hair ruffled in the breeze. She still wore her black trench coat over the past few years. It was tattered, and it had a few tiny holes, but it was still intact. It was still several sizes too big, but it was still intact, having survived several explosions. It had been with her even in the darkest, scariest moments of her past, moments that she promised herself that she would never think about again, let alone tell anyone. She'd had her fair share of scary moments over the past few years, she didn't need any more.

It started to get dark over Camp Half-Blood, and Ally started to regret coming to Camp Half-Blood. She was wondering how she'd been talked into coming here. A conch horn sounded in the distance, and Ally was brought out of her thoughts. She sighed, and looked down to see several campers coming out of their respective cabins, and headed towards a dining pavilion. Ally jumped down a few branches, and quickly began to climb down the tree trunk. She was still wearing her black trench coat, so no-one would notice her climbing down the trunk. She landed lightly on the ground, and she headed to the dining pavilion, blending in with the shadows.

Ally crept in, and sat at the end of the Hermes table. Apparently, all unclaimed campers sat here until they were claimed by their godly parent. No-one noticed her. Ally preferred it that way. Everyone got their food, and stood up from their seat. They scraped some of their food into a brazier, and sat back down at their table. Ally stood up, and scraped pretty much the entire plate in. She didn't really want to have any food. She wasn't that hungry. After dinner, everyone gathered around the campfire. Ally sat back in the shadows, hoping that no-one would notice her. Chiron walked in, out of his wheelchair. Ally wasn't really that surprised that Chiron was a centaur. She'd fought evil centaurs before in the past four years, so it wasn't really a big deal.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest camper here at Camp Half-Blood, Ally Striker," Chiron said, gesturing towards her. Several campers turned towards Ally, and she cringed away, trying to hide in the shadows. Chiron cleared his throat, and all of the campers turned to face him. Ally took that as an opportunity to escape, but Chiron spoke again. "Tonight, we will be playing Capture the Flag!" There was a roar of approval from the campers. Ally looked around in confusion. "On the Blue team, we will have the Ares, Hades, Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hecate cabins, and on the Red team, we will have the Hermes, Zeus, Apollo, Demeter, Nemesis, and Hypnos cabins. The Hunters of Artemis will also be on the Red team," he added. The campers got to their feet, and split off into their different teams. The two teams, walked in different directions to get their supplies. Ally slowly got to her feet, and trudged over to her team. Everyone was wearing the same orange t-shirt. Ally was the only one wearing black clothes, so she was visible to everyone.

A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes walked over to Ally. She wore a silver circlet, which really didn't match the punk looking clothes she wore. She eyed the silver bow on Ally's shoulder.

"Where did you get that bow?" she asked Ally, eyeing the way it shone in the moonlight. Ally looked puzzled, and a frown worked its way onto her face.

"It was a present. A girl gave it to me a few years ago when I was being chased by monsters," Ally said. "I've had the bow ever since".

"It must have been a gift from Artemis. She sometimes helps female demigods who are in great danger," the girl said. "You're not the first one she has helped".

"Who are you?" Ally said quickly, starting to lose her patience.

"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I'm a Hunter of Artemis," she exclaimed. Ally didn't really know what a Hunter of Artemis was, and she honestly didn't particularly care. Ally nodded, and followed the rest of the group, with Thalia following close behind. They marched into the woods, and split up. Ally saw the Red team's flag in the distance, and she sprinted towards it. She shimmied up a tree right next to the flag, and started guarding. It was half an hour before someone crept into the clearing. She recognised him. It was Nico di Angelo. He was sticking to the shadows, trying to stay hidden. His plan wasn't working. 'Great, it's him. At least I get to shoot at him,' Ally thought, raising her bow. She pulled out an arrow from her quiver, and aimed. He was about thirty metres away, leaning against a tree trunk in the black shadows. She held her breath, and fired.

The arrow hit the tree trunk just millimetres in front of his nose, and he yelped and dived back. He looked up at the arrow, and he instantly recognised it as Ally's arrow. Only Ally's arrows were tipped with celestial bronze. He scowled, and wrenched the arrow out of the tree, cursing under his breath. Ally moved stealthily, creeping over into the next tree. She climbed higher up. She had to stop him from reaching the flag. She pulled out her second arrow. Nico was looking at the tree she had been in a couple of minutes ago. He looked around wearily. Ally aimed at Nico, and shot.

The arrow went through his jacket, and stuck to the tree behind him, pinning him to the tree. Before he could pull the arrow out, Ally shot another one, piercing the other side of his jacket. He couldn't lift his arms up to pull the arrows out. He yelled in frustration. Ally slid down the tree trunk, and landed in the snow. The weather around her had adjusted to her moods, so right now, it was snowing. A cold wind blew through the forest. Ally stepped into the clearing, right in front of her flag. Without warning, someone from the Blue team burst into the clearing. Ally spun around and shot him in the chest. His armour stopped him from getting him from getting seriously hurt, but the impact had still knocked him into the snow. Ally spun around, hitting enemy after enemy, until she ran out of arrows. The rest of the Red team broke into the clearing, and helped with the fighting. They thought that they had won when they took down Clarisse, but she was still able to fight. Everyone else was cheering and rejoicing, oblivious to the fact that Clarisse had raised her electrical spear. Ally turned just in time to see Clarisse throw her spear at Ally. Ally forgot to dodge in time, and the spear hit her square in the chest. A couple of people screamed, as blood ran down Ally's chest. Ally twitched, and started to have a seizure. The electric in the spear was affecting her. Ally fell down onto her knees. Her vision swam, and her head pounded. Blood rushed in her ears, and she fell onto her back, gazing up at the moonlight with her dark black eyes. Her blonde hair shone in the moonlight, and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Her skin was snow white. Everyone crowded around her. 'I'm going to die,' Ally thought hopelessly. Her eyes fluttered closed, and a couple of people gasped.

A silver glow surrounded Ally. It was like she was reeling the moonlight in, using its power. Her wound began to close. Her hand unconsciously reached up, and yanked Clarisse's spear out of her chest. After a couple of minutes, she sat up, all traces of her wound gone. She got to her feet shakily. Everyone's mouths were wide open in shock.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped. Someone pointed at her head. Ally looked up. A silver crescent moon spun above her head slowly. Ally's mouth fell open in disbelief. It was the symbol of Artemis. 'Oh. So that's what they were looking at,' Ally thought. Then everything went crazy. People started yelling, and fighting broke out. Lots of people were approaching Ally. She turned around, grabbed her bow, and sprinted into the darkest parts of the forest, and past the border. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own PJO. Thanks for the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing this :)**

CHAPTER 4

Early the next morning, the Apollo campers found Ally just at the edge of the camp borders, sleeping in a tree. Her eyes were slightly red from crying the previous night. When she eventually woke up, she let out a strangled scream when she saw the Apollo campers, and reached for an arrow. However, her quiver was empty, having shot all of her arrows the previous night during Capture the Flag. They didn't ask any questions. They left her some food and drink at the base of the tree trunk. They had also retrieved all of her arrows, and they were tied in a bundle.

She waited until everyone had eventually left her alone before cautiously sliding down the tree. She took the supplies, and hurried back into camp. She knew that she couldn't trust anyone, but she needed answers. She headed towards the Artemis cabin, her mind racing. She hesitantly raised her fist, and knocked on the door. Thalia answered. The look on her face made it clear that Ally was the last person she expected to be knocking on the Artemis cabin doors.

"Can I come in, please, Thalia? I have some questions that I would really like to ask," Ally asked quietly. Ally normally put on a strong and dangerous face, but today, she looked and sounded sad. Thalia almost felt sorry for this girl who was not much younger than herself. It looked like tears were threatening to spill from Ally's broken looking eyes. Thalia opened the door wider, letting Ally enter. The rest of the Hunters looked up at her, a range of different emotions displayed on their faces.

"This is Alison Striker, the daughter of Artemis," Thalia said. Alison winced when she mentioned Artemis. A couple of the Hunters murmured among themselves.

"Umm, how is this possible?" Ally asked with a shaky voice. One of the hunter girls felt very sympathetic towards Ally, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ally flinched, and the hunter girl took her hand off Ally's shoulder. Thalia thought hard for a moment.

"I'm not sure. Well, Lady Artemis is coming to pick us up later; maybe there will be an explanation. I hope that there isn't going to be a riot when she arrives at camp," one of the hunters mused. Ally looked up at her, a horrified expression creeping its way onto her face.

"She is coming today!? When is she getting here?" Ally squeaked, the colour draining from her face. Ally was usually pale and her skin was like snow, but now the lack of colour in her face made her look like an Underworld ghost. Ally started to panic internally. When her mother came to visit camp, she didn't want to look emotionally and physically fragile. She wanted to look her best when she met her mother. "I, er, I don't really want to look like I've just been crying when I meet her," Ally said weakly.

"Wow, you're starting to sound like a daughter of Aphrodite. Okay then, we'll help you with your appearance," Thalia said. Ally ignored the first sentence. They took Ally, and they rushed off to the Aphrodite cabin.

Half an hour later, Ally was staring at herself in the cabin mirror. Her long blonde hair was in a side braid that reached down to her waist, and she wore a pure silver tiara. She wore no makeup, but her face still looked radiant, like it had been bathed in liquid moonlight. Her pale white skin gleamed like snow, and her dark eyes looked dangerous. She wore a short sleeved button-up white blouse and a tight black corset over the top. She wore long black fingerless gloves that went up almost to her elbow. She wore her black hunting boots like she normally did over a pair of black skinny jeans. Instead of a belt, she wore a shiny silver chain that wrapped around her waist several times. She definitely looked like a daughter of Artemis. She radiated danger.

In her pale hands, she held her bow, which gleamed. Her quiver of arrows was slung over her shoulder. She was ready to meet her mother.

She strode out of the Artemis cabin, with all of the hunters following her. All of the campers were at the dining pavilion. Ally and the hunters made their way there, and walked straight in. A few people recoiled, scared looks on their faces. Others gasped. Some people started whispering among themselves. Chiron continued on with the sentence he had been saying.

"-anyway, Lady Artemis will be here in ten minutes. Now, I expect you to all be on your best behaviour. She will be giving everyone an 'explanation' about what happened yesterday night. I will ask you not to make any snide comments while the Lady Artemis is speaking, as this is something very serious problem".

Ally gritted her teeth, and cleared her throat. Chiron noticed. He motioned for them to take a seat. They all sat at the Artemis table, and put their bows on the table. Ally held on to her bow, her face filled with uncertainty. Everyone from the other tables started to stare at her. Ally looked them in the eye and glared at them, and they suddenly looked away.

There was a flash of silver light from the forest a couple hundred metres away. Ally's heartbeat quickened and she gripped onto her silver hunting bow tightly. She saw a feminine figure walking towards the pavilion. After a couple of minutes, the figure arrived. She looked like she was thirteen years old. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail, and her silver eyes glimmered bright like the moon. She wore all silver, and she carried a silver bow exactly the same as Ally's. She didn't really look like Ally at all, but there was one major resemblance. Both girls wore a proud look on their faces, like they could take anything on. It was Lady Artemis, the goddess of the Moon and the Hunt.

She turned to face the Artemis table. "Arise, my Hunters," she said. All of the Hunters rose to their feet and bowed to Artemis. The campers looked on in silence. Ally was still sitting down. Artemis sighed. "And Alison Luna Striker, you may also rise," she added. Ally sullenly rose to her feet, and did a sarcastic looking curtsy, before sitting back down. Artemis sighed, and turned back to her Hunters. They walked over to Artemis, leaving Ally behind. She was still sitting down, her dark eyes fixated on her mother.

"Now, I would like to explain something," Artemis said clearly, her voice ringing through the pavilion. "Before you get the wrong idea, this doesn't involve a boy," she said, looking sternly at the people who had started to whisper among themselves. They immediately went quiet.

"Now, do all of you know that the silver bow is my symbol of power?" she asked. No-one answered. It was obviously a rhetorical question. A couple of people nodded, and Artemis continued.

"Some idiot giants stole it one day, and they decided to tamper with it; basically trying to claim the bow's power for themselves. If they had succeeded, they would have an unprecedented amount of power. They decided to use Greek fire to try to break open the bow," she continued. A couple of people made eye contact. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood knew that Greek fire was extremely powerful.

"However, when Greek fire mixes with a powerful weapon like that, it creates a massive magical explosion. No-one had ever attempted to use Greek fire against a powerful weapon like that. The magical explosion created something strange; something alive. This life force grew and mutated, until it formed a person," Artemis said. People tried to get their head around this. Nothing like this had ever happened before. They probably now thought of Ally as some strange fire mutant. Ally scowled at everyone who was giving her strange, fearful looks.

"It's like; everyone who touched the bow had left an imprint. Not like a fingerprint or anything. The bow basically remembers everyone who makes contact with it. Of course, the bow recognises me, but some human must have picked up my bow along the way, which is why the human traits were given to Alison. That's why she looks nothing like me. She is, by all means, a demigod. She is part god, part mortal. Of course, I tracked down the giants, and took my bow back. They told me everything that happened, and they gave me the child," Artemis said. Her eyes were as bright as the moon.

"I named her Alison Luna, and then I gave her to a foster family, who went by the last name Striker. They brought her up as their own child. When she was eleven, I gave her the silver bow she has in her hands right now," Artemis finished. The campers looked at her in awe. Ally got up, and walked slowly over to Artemis. Ally was a head taller, and Artemis had to look up to see her properly.

"If you're my 'mother', then why do you look the same as you did four years ago? The last time I saw you, I was eleven. I'm fifteen now, and you haven't changed a bit," Ally said accusingly.

"I'm immortal. I only choose to look like a thirteen year old because that is the average age of my Hunters. I can appear like a grown woman if I want to," Artemis said. "Now, before I leave with my Hunters, I'd like to ask you something. I've been thinking about this for a while, but I hadn't gotten around to asking you. Now is a perfect opportunity. Would you like the join the Hunt?" Artemis asked. Ally frowned.

"Even though boys get on my nerves a lot, I would like to continue my training further at Camp Half-Blood," Ally said coolly. A couple of people gasped. They had never seen someone turn down a proper formal request like that (except for maybe the time Percy had refused to become a god). No-one expected a daughter of Artemis to turn down a special request like that. 'Artemis disapproves of boys, so why doesn't her daughter?' everyone thought. Artemis frowned slightly, and then nodded. She motioned for the other Hunters to follow her, and she walked out of the pavilion.

"Maybe you will reconsider next time. Farewell," Artemis called over her shoulder. Soon, she and the Hunters disappeared, and Ally was left standing by herself in the middle of the floor. Suddenly, everything erupted into chaos, like the night before.

"SHUT UP!" Ally screamed. Everything went silent. Chiron stared at her with disapproval. "Yes, I know the story did not make any sense, but that is STILL no reason to gossip," she yelled, losing her temper. A couple of people went 'Oooohh' in a taunting way, and Ally gave them her best death stare before storming off into the woods.

She wandered for hours before finding a suitable place. She sat motionless at the base of the tree for a few hours, until she heard a few voices.

"Hi. You must be Ally, the daughter of Artemis," a male voice said from beside her. Ally turned, and found a pair of sea green eyes staring back at her. It was a teenage boy, with dark black hair, and a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He was wearing the orange camp T-shirt that everyone wore (except Ally, it was far too bright for her taste. She preferred black or silver), and he had a small tattoo on one of his arms. Ally wasn't bothered to read it though.

Next to him, was the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Ally didn't know her name, and she wasn't really bothered to ask. Sitting on the other side of the girl with grey eyes, was a pair of people sitting very close together. The girl had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that constantly seemed to change colour. The boy sitting close to her had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looked like the type of person who would trust everyone, and wouldn't question anything. Ally said nothing.

"Well, I'm Percy Jackson, this girl here is Annabeth Chase", he said, pointing to the girl with grey eyes, then he pointed at the pair of people sitting close together, "-and those two are Piper and Jason," he said. Ally suddenly felt awkward.

"Umm, hello, I suppose. I guess you know who I am, so I don't really have much to say," she said. She felt uncomfortable talking with these people. Well, in truth, she didn't feel comfortable with ANY people, but that's not the point.

"How did you end up at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain. I was being chased by a giant?"

"Why was it chasing you?"

"If I wanted to tell you that, I would have to tell you about my past,"

"What could be so bad about your past? You're only like what? Fifteen?"

"I don't really like telling people about my past. It's . . . . . unpleasant,"

"You can trust us. When I was twelve, I went to the Underworld and back. When I was thirteen, I sailed to the Sea of Monsters, and defeated a Cyclops. When I was fourteen, I carried the weight of the sky on my shoulders. I've been through the Labyrinth. I survived swimming in the river Styx. I fell into Tartarus, and survived. I helped to defeat Gaea. I'm sure that your past can't be worse than that," Percy insisted. Ally took a deep breath, and told them everything that had happened in the last four years. By the time she finished talking, everyone had different expressions. Jason looked sad. Piper had tears in her eyes, and she looked miserable. Annabeth had a mortified look on her face, and Percy looked downright horrified.

"Wow, I'm sorry. If I'd known-"

"You don't need to apologise," Ally interrupted harshly. There was a strange glint in her eyes, but it definitely wasn't the good kind.

"Would you like to see our ship?" Annabeth asked quickly, before Ally's temper got worse than it already was.

Ally looked puzzled. "A ship? Like- a sailing ship?"

"You could say that," Percy grinned. "Come on, follow me," Percy said, as he led the way to Bunker Nine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I do not own PJO :(**

CHAPTER 5

Hazel looked up at the bronze ceiling above her. She was currently in the Argo II, trying to figure out how to pass the time. She hadn't done a lot at all, not after the war with Gaea. Everything had supposedly returned to normal. However, every single time she fell asleep, memories of the final battle between the demigods and Gaea returned. Those memories were so terrible; Hazel couldn't even bear to describe those dreams to the rest of the demigods aboard the Argo II. She didn't need to. Hazel knew that they dreamed of the war as well.

Hazel sat up on her bed, and exited the room. She could the distant noises of Coach Hedge yelling things like "Kill" and "Die". Obviously Coach Hedge was already back to normal. The war hadn't affected him too much, since he had a kid to take his mind off of things.

Hazel walked out onto the deck of the Argo II. While she was thinking, she hadn't realised that her feet had carried her all the way to the deck. She gazed around at Bunker Nine. The huge door was open, letting a cold breeze roll in. The breeze ruffled Hazel's hair gently, alerting her of what was going on. She hadn't realised that there were people standing in the doorway of Bunker Nine until they were almost standing in front of her. She looked down at them, as they climbed the ladder, coming aboard the ship.

She recognized Percy, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth, but there was one face that she hadn't seen before. The girl had blonde hair that reached all the way down to her waist, and a pale face, somehow even paler than Nico's face. Her eyes were dark, and intimidating, and the way she glared at everything around her made Hazel very uneasy. The girl looked around for a few seconds, before setting her sights on Hazel. Hazel swallowed nervously.

"Percy, who is this?" Hazel asked cautiously, never once taking her eyes off of the girl. The girl stepped to the front, and looked at Hazel intently.

"My name is Alison Striker. I am the daughter of Artemis- but wait; you don't call her Artemis, do you? No, you would probably refer to her as Diana, Roman," the girl said. Hazel was confused.

"How do you know that I'm Roman? And how can you be a daughter of Artemis?" Hazel asked. Alison gritted her teeth, frustrated that she had to explain this over told story once again. After she was finished, Hazel's mouth was wide open. "Oh, and Percy was the one who told me that you were Roman, by the way," Alison finished.

"Ah- that explains it. Though, I'm still not convinced that you're a daughter of Artemis," Hazel concluded. She didn't really think that Alison was the daughter of Artemis, but a tiny voice in the back of her head told her that Alison wasn't lying. Alison stepped forwards menacingly, and Hazel took a step back, intimidated. Alison looked Hazel straight in the eyes. Hazel wanted to look away, she really did, but it was like a force was pulling her in. She couldn't break the eye contact, no matter how hard she tried to pull away. Alison's eyes suddenly flashed, and silvery light replaced the dark brown-red colour that was her eyes before.

A vision suddenly burst into Hazel's head. It was Alison, standing in the middle of the field, with everyone surrounding her. A silver crescent moon was shining above her head, showing that she had been claimed. She saw Alison's eyes fill with fear as she took off into the forest behind her, the silver crescent moon above her head following her. Hazel suddenly jumped back into reality.

"What the schist was that?" she asked. Alison smiled grimly.

"A memory. I was showing you my memory of last night's events," Alison said quietly. Hazel pondered this for a moment. "I was using the power of the moon. The good part is; I can bend moonlight to my will- make it do whatever I want. I am also stronger when it comes to doing archery. All of these are benefits of being a child of the Moon," she added. Hazel looked up, surprised.

"You can bend it to your will?" Hazel asked quietly.

"Yes, I can. Right now, in this dark bunker, my powers are weaker. If I want to reach my full potential, then I have to stand in the moonlight. Even though it isn't night-time at the moment, I can still use my powers, though it will tire me out a little bit," she explained.

"So, do you reckon you could do something else?" Hazel asked. Alison seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Perhaps," Alison said. She outstretched her hand, and stared at it. The dark red-brown irises of her eyes once again were flooded with silver. White wisps of smoke curled off of her palm. Without warning, her palm burst into flame. But it wasn't a normal flame. The flames were silver at the base, but at the tip of every tongue of fire, it was a bright emerald green colour. Hazel's mouth fell open.

"That's way better than what I can do!" Hazel exclaimed. Suddenly, the fire cut off, and Alison stared at Hazel, her eyes back to normal.

"What can you do? How about everyone demonstrates their talents?" Alison asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Alison didn't notice Leo, Frank and Nico in the shadows, watching. They had seen the whole thing, including the silver-green flames. They also heard Alison's explanation about the whole daughter-of-Artemis thing.

"It must be the Greek fire," Leo had remarked when he saw the flames burst out of Alison's hand. Leo had been rather quiet since the end of the war with Gaea, and this was the first time Frank and Nico had heard him speak since the incident involving the doors of Death. They turned to stare at him, astonished. Leo's eyes were slightly empty, but other than that, he had at least stopped being depressed. Frank pitied him.

Alison's head snapped towards the shadows. "What are you doing?" she asked them directly. The three of them stepped out of the shadows, and stared at Alison. "I never expected to see you here, di Angelo," she said to Nico. He glared back at her. She turned to the others. "Who are you?" she asked politely, all traces of menace gone from her voice. They were taken aback.

"I'm Frank, and this is Leo," Frank said. Alison nodded, smiling politely at them. The whole time, everyone else was standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Why are you being so nice?" Percy blurted out. Annabeth's facial expression towards Percy clearly said 'what-did-i-tell-you-about-saying-your-thoughts-out-loud-you-idiot'. Alison frowned.

"I want to leave a good impression on at least one person," she said, rolling her eyes. She was back to her normal self. Well, that 'good impression' she had left on Frank was now gone. Alison turned back to Hazel.

"You were going to show me your abilities right?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly. It made her look a tiny bit less hostile. Hazel nodded as she knelt down to the ground. She closed her eyes, focusing on one particular type of gem. Rubies. She felt the ground underneath her shake as several rubies broke through the surface, cropping up all around her feet.

"Of course. You're a child of Pluto," Alison said. She knelt down to look at the rubies, but she knew better than to touch them. "Ah, rubies. My favourite gemstone," Alison added quietly, but everyone still heard her anyway. The silence suddenly became awkward. Alison cleared her throat. "Um, who's next?" she asked. Frank stepped forwards.

"I'm a child of Mars, but I do have a very special ability from my mother's side of the family," he mumbled. Alison nodded. Suddenly Frank turned into an eagle. He soared through the sky, circling a couple of times before perching on Alison's outstretched arm. He nodded at her before flying away to change back into a human. Piper stepped forwards.

"Walk over there," Piper commanded, using her charmspeak towards Alison. Alison started to oblige, but suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Piper raised an eyebrow. "Sorry- charmspeak doesn't really work on me," she stated bluntly. No-one really did trust Ally, and now they knew that their powers didn't particularly work on her either.

Everyone stepped forwards, and demonstrated their powers. "Interesting combination of abilities. You make a very powerful team," Alison remarked from the shadows. She stayed quiet for a little while more, looking at everyone, and sizing them up. The air became awkward, so Percy decided to clear his throat.

"It seems like you use a bow a lot, but do you know how to use a sword?" Percy asked Alison turned to him. She raised her hand in the air. It glowed silver, as did her eyes. Within seconds, a silver samurai sword had appeared in her hands. It wasn't exactly a Greek celestial bronze sword, but it still looked very lethal. "This is my sword. I've had it for two years now," she stated. The sword glinted in the light. She sheathed the sword, and hung it at her belt. "But, to answer your question, yes, I can use a sword. I also know how to use a bow, and I can also use battle axes," she said. Everyone's jaws fell open. Battle axes and samurai swords were not standard demigod training weapons.

"Where did you learn to use battle axes and samurai swords?" Nico asked. He was very suspicious of Alison's answer. She turned to face him, a blank expression on her face. "At the demigod camp just outside of Japan, on a secluded island," she answered. "WHAT!?" everyone screamed. "Do you have a problem with what I just said?" she asked. Annabeth took a few strides towards Ally.

"Actually, yes we do. We didn't think that there were more than two demigod camps in the world," Annabeth said seriously. Ally shrugged. "There are two in every continent," she said casually. "One is Roman, the other Greek. I spent my time mostly at the Greek camp," Ally said, making it sound like the fact that there were more camps out there wasn't a big deal. She still looked hostile, but she had made up her mind that it was better to have at least one person on her side than nobody.

"Do you know where to find these camps?"

"Listen- I don't want you to get involved with these other camps! Maybe you should mind your own business!" Alison spat, glaring. Her hands lingered over the silver knife in her back pocket.

"Well, maybe we can get them to help us with finishing rebuilding the camp," Most of the camp had been destroyed during the war with Gaea, and it had almost been fully rebuilt to look like it used to.

"They know about you guys. They were fighting their own war against Gaea as well you know, almost every camp had joined in the fighting," Ally growled.

"So-they don't want to have anything to do with us?"

"The camps aren't allowed to have contact. They're afraid that people will start fighting among one another,"

"Why would the gods make a rule like that? And how do you pass between camps without getting in trouble from the gods,"

"I never said that I was a part of this camp. I've been wandering mostly on my own,"

Alison and Annabeth continued to glare at one another as they finished their argument. Alison was just about to lose her temper. She didn't think that she'd be able to hold back if Annabeth made another remark. Annabeth turned to Percy, and he took a step towards Alison. Alison hissed, and her eyes glowed pure silver as she vanished in a puff of silver smoke that blinded everyone temporarily.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Also, thank you for the reviews! They really do inspire me to keep writing this fan-fic. **

**I do not own PJO.**

CHAPTER 6

Alison flicked the silver knife into the tree trunk, watching it impale the bark. She was lying in a meadow on the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood. She looked up at the magical border, which was a few metres to her right. She picked up a large stone, and hurled it at the border as hard as she could. It sailed through the border, and hit a prowling hellhound square in the face, causing it to howl in pain before turning to dust. She smirked before sliding back down to the ground. Her trench coat was still in the Artemis cabin, with the Hunters. Ally didn't feel like going back, not after she lost her temper at the demigods on the Argo II. She honestly didn't mean to, but they were asking risky questions. She promised the demigods in Camp Gorgon that she would not give their identities away. She didn't want to harm them, especially her friends there. Ally felt like they were the only people who actually understood her, the demigods at Camp Gorgon. She had gotten so close to telling Annabeth about them.

"Screw it- I'm not gonna bother attempting to be allies with anyone anymore. It's so damn tiring!" Ally yelled, pouring all of her frustration out. She knew that people wouldn't hear her; they would be too busy near the Big House. Ally watched as the sky turned dark, and the stars came out. There was no moon tonight. Ally sighed. She climbed a tree, and nestled in the highest branches. There were lights in the distance- at least 500 metres away. Ally leaned her head back against the tree. She closed her eyes, and thought of the campfire. In her mind there was a silver mist, and it cleared, showing her the campfire. It sounded like a lot of people were arguing and yelling at each other.

A girl with red hair stood in front of the campfire. She had her hands up like she was trying to stop them from arguing. Her eyes suddenly glowed an intensifying green, and she opened her mouth to speak:

_"Though triumphant, seven demigods did fail,_

_To kill all of the monsters on their tail._

_The daughter of the Moon, alone in the night,_

_Shall be the one to lead this fight._

_Together, nine demigods shall try,_

_Even though one is destined to die._

_The gods shall take pity and try to help,_

_This hero who tragically fell."_

The pandemonium continued. Chiron silenced the campers. They were all still glaring at each other.

"Right now, the meaning of this prophecy is unclear But what we do know is that there are still some of Gaea's minions out there, waiting to attack this camp. Also, it is clear that the one who has to lead this quest is Alison. She should pick two people to accompany her on her quest," he said.

"But- the prophecy says that someone will die, and that the gods will try to help them. We probably shouldn't risk more lives," a voice said from the back.

"And, by the way, nine people are actually supposed to go on this quest," another voice said.

Chiron sighed.

Alison's vision ended. She gulped, knowing that it was no mere hallucination. What she saw was real. It was only her second day at camp, and already she had been chosen to lead a quest. This was proving to be too much for her to handle. Ally stood up, and thought about the campfire. It was the one place that she wanted to be in at that exact moment. She sighed, as her eyes glowed silver, and she faded into the night.

Back at the campfire, everything had just gone quiet. Chiron opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly, there was a bang, and Alison appeared in a cloud of silver mist. A couple of people screamed, and turned away. Alison strode over to Chiron.

"Is it true? Do I have to lead the quest?" she asked calmly. She looked scary and intimidating, but deep down, she was in bad shape. Her mental health was not the best, especially after what had happened in the past couple of years. Worry bubbled in the pit of her stomach, making her feel sick. Her suspicions were sadly confirmed when Chiron nodded.

"Alright, so I should choose people to go on this quest with me?" she asked. Chiron nodded. Alison scowled, and turned to the crowd of campers watching her in intently. "What are you looking at?" she spat. A couple of campers recoiled, and backed away. Alison stared them down.

"Alright- I guess I should choose Percy and Jason, and Frank. And Leo, I suppose. Annabeth, Hazel, Piper," she said calmly.

"That's eight people including you," a voice said from the back. Alison turned to face the person who spoke, and found herself face-to-face with Nico.

"I don't care," she spat back at him, sending him a death glare. "I don't know who to take, so I guess, it'll just be a group of eight," she continued, staring him down. They both exchanged death glares before turning to Chiron.

"Why don't you take Nico? He has tons of experience, especially after the war with Gaea," Chiron said. Alison growled under her breath, and swore.

"There is no way I am taking that jerk!" she exclaimed, anger pouring from her voice.

"Alison…." Chiron said, getting annoyed.

"Fine- he can come," Alison grumbled under her breath.

She turned to Nico, and sent him one last death glare, which he returned, before her eyes glowed silver, and she vanished in a puff of silver smoke. He stared at the spot she had been in, surprised.

"What the hell?" he mumbled under his breath.

A few hundred metres away, Alison landed on the doorstep of the Artemis cabin. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She sighed, and hesitated when she placed her hand on the silver door handle. The Hunters had already left with Artemis, so Alison had the cabin to herself. She walked inside, and looked at her silvery surroundings. She shook her head as she got changed. She changed out of the outfit she wore earlier, and put it into a black backpack. She put her trench coat in the bag as well.

Alison rummaged through the cupboards in the Artemis cabin, until she found a few outfits she really preferred. She grabbed a few pairs of black jeans, and packed them. She also grabbed a few plain black t-shirts. She found a couple of pairs of black combat boots. She packed the clothes into her bag. She decided to wear a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and some black combat boots. She picked out a leather jacket that went down to her waist. On the inside of the jacket were several knife holders. Alison loaded the jacket with silver knives before putting it on. She grabbed her bow and quiver, and attached them to the backpack. She packed her hunting boots, and a few other weapons that she would need.

Alison looked in the cupboards, and grabbed one more thing. It was a white jacket that reached down to her ankles. The hood was trimmed with silver fur, and it glowed in the night. Alison shoved that in her bag, along with a silver diadem that the Hunters gave her earlier. Alison gave the cabin one last fleeting look before exiting. She climbed a tree next to the cabin, and watched all of the campers go their separate ways. She saw Hazel walk with Frank, on their way to the Argo II. Alison watched the harpies prowl around after everyone was in bed.

She sighed. She flicked her hand, and a wisp of moonlight hung in the air. She used it to write a message:

_We leave tomorrow, at 6am. No excuses. Pack your things. –A.S_

She flicked her hand again, and the message flew through the air, right into the Poseidon cabin. She heard Percy yelp in surprise, and she smirked slightly. She waited patiently, before flicking her hand again, and sending the message to the Athena cabin.

Half an hour later, she had sent the message to each of the cabins, and heard everyone's reactions. After she had sent the last message, she flicked her hand once more, and the message disappeared.

Alison leaned back in the tree, and closed her eyes. That night, she had several nightmares, all of them including her getting hurt very badly. Each nightmare was more terrifying than the last, and they all sent shivers down Alison's spine, and each one made her wake up, terrified, and drenched in sweat. At 5am, she gave up on getting back to sleep, so instead, she curled herself into a ball, and watched the sun rise.

At 5:30am, she got up, exercising her stiff limbs. Her legs and arms felt numb, and she started slowly moving them. She jumped down from the tree, and landed on the ground. Alison walked into the forest, deliberately making each step she took slow. She walked all the way to Thalia's tree, and she stared at the dragon guarding it. He regarded her with a slight nod of his scaly head. Alison smiled, and walked up next to him, patting him on the back.

"If you ever think about setting me on fire, please remember that I am immune to fire," she said, the hint of a smile playing on her face. The loud sound of footsteps was in the distance, and Ally's head spun around to see Percy and Annabeth step into the clearing, with Nico following. Alison stared at them, her cold black eyes regarding them silently.

"Well, we're here," Percy said, ending the awkward silence between everyone. His eyes were fixated on Ally's hand, which was still on the dragon's back. He took a step back and almost bumped into Leo, who had just arrived with everyone else.

"Ready?" Alison's voice cut through the silence. Everyone nodded. She smiled a creepy smile that made everyone instantly afraid of her, despite her being the youngest in the group. She turned, and walked through the border, into the mortal world, with everyone else following her.

**A/N: I've also posted this story on Wattpad, by the way.**


End file.
